Only Friends?
by asirence
Summary: He always wanted to be with her. But he was always too late...


Only Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and I don't want to! CLAMP does a much better job than I do! Well in my opinion they do...

Authors Note: If I get any flames please flame me in a mannerly way and don't totally kill me. Please R+R! ONESHOT!I'M BACK! Okay I'm not really back, but my writer's block is on vacation right now. This story…hmmm… I'm not sure on how to describe it but I'll just say that I've been listening to a lot of music, and that may have affected my thought process in writing this fic. O.O Enjoy if you can! D

P.O.V: (Point of View) Syaoran Li

Ages: 23 – 25 years old

**:::::::::::::::::……/\...::::::::::::::::::**

I watch from afar, in the comfort of my office seat, the way she hugs him with all her might. I've been told by that girl's best friend, that the man she's hugging right now has been an ex-boyfriend of hers that's planning to get back with her. She has told me that she doesn't plan to get back with him, but has decided to stay friends with him instead. But I can't forget the possibility that he might just sweep her off her feet again.

I'm starting to feel apprehensive.

Sakura Kinomoto is her name, a person whose beauty, inside and out, surpasses her name by a thousand folds. I am Syaoran Li, a childhood friend of Sakura that has developed a love for her over the years of our friendship.

But she doesn't know that, and she may never will.

We met at the age of ten, as opponents fighting to wield the title of the master of the Clow Cards. A little while after she finished turning the Clow Cards into her own cards, I was ordered by my clan to return to Hong Kong, since I have failed in becoming the master and have finished my business in Tomoeda. I came back for her four years later.

I was too late. She was with someone else.

I stayed and tried so hard to move on, but I couldn't. Over the years she had broken up several times, but she never looked my way. I always tried to find a chance to see if I could be the one to ask her out, but most of the time I did there was always a mental interference on my side. I was worried of being rejected and becoming let down because she only thought of me as a friend or only being the rebound guy. But when I did have those rare moments where my confidence was bursting, and I had the courage to ask her out, I was too late, and she had moved on. Sakura unknowingly had a grip on my heart.

But it was me who didn't want her to let go.

Before I knew it, we were out of high school, and I was to take charge of a business branch that my late father had left for me. At the time, Sakura was having trouble finding a place to work, seeing that most of her bosses either were perverts, money maniacs, or just someone who took too much advantage of her skills. I offered her a job as my secretary, and she accepted. But I soon found out that was going to be a big mistake on my behalf.

I ended up being emotionally attacked, daily.

She was always within my eye distance, her beauty radiating off of her, distracting me from my work at times. I would end up sitting there in my office chair, wondering if she had ever loved me as I do her. Her current boyfriend would pick her up, and she would hug him as a greeting.

I would always wish that she would hug me like that as well.

Sakura has recently told me that she is now in love with an old crush of hers, but is too shy to ask him out. She said that she was afraid of getting rejected, since they've been friends for a long time, and that she tried to move on from him, since he seemed so uninterested in her. I thought _could this man be me?_ But I dismiss the thought. I was never uninterested, and she is coming to me for advice, so I can play the role of being the _best guy friend_. I'd put on a smiling face and I'd tell her to go and get the guy. She'd blush, probably thinking about the guy she likes, and I would hurt a little more.

I'm hurt, but I care about her happiness too much to care about mine.

Its morning and Sakura is more dressed up than usual. My heart skips a beat. One reason is because she looks more beautiful than ever, and the second reason is that the night before, she confided in me and told me that today was going to be the day when she would ask out the man who she currently is in love with.

With the way she looks like right now, no one could reject her.

Afternoon comes in and Sakura delivers my daily coffee. There's more paperwork today than usual, so I told Sakura to ask around for some people to stay back and do some over time. If it was just me and Sakura, it would only take an extra hour or less of over time to finish the papers, but she was going to meet up with her mystery crush. Sakura comes back into my office, and told me that Reila, Tamaki, and Ryu decided to stay back and help. I can't help but notice while she's saying this she seems nervous.

I asked her what was wrong. She told me it was nothing.

Nothing indeed it wasn't. It seemed pretty obvious that she was nervous of the up and coming confrontation. It was 6:00 P.M., two hours before closing, and I gave Sakura the stack of papers to give to the over time workers. I also told her to inform them that I was going to pay for dinner if they wanted any, and if they needed me, I'd be in my office. She went off to deliver the papers, came back, and gets my approval for her early dismissal for her date.

I do dismiss her, and I regret doing so.

It's 8:00 P.M. and I'm done with about 97 percent of the paperwork, and I decide to rest for a while considering that my hand is starting to stiffen up. I stand up from my seat and look outside of my glass window on the 18th floor of my building. I look down and see the bustling street life of Tokyo.

I picture Sakura down there somewhere with her date.

I return to my desk and finally finish the rest of the paperwork by 8:30 P.M. I get curious, wondering why nobody came and ask me for dinner yet. As I'm about to open the door of my office to visit the employees, somebody knocks. Finally someone knocks. I open the door and find all the stacks of paperwork in one large tower. I go dot-eyed and start carrying the stacks one at a time and putting them in their appropriate boxes for shipment the next day. Finishing that job I turn around and scan the office from my desk for Reila, Tamaki, or Ryu. Instead, my eyes are greeted with a timid Sakura, standing in the doorway.

What is she doing here?

I come up to her and ask her what she was doing here, and where Reila, Tamaki, and Ryu were. She said they went home along time ago and that she lied about them staying afterwards. She did the paperwork instead. I became confused and ask her about her date.

"He had to work overtime and I didn't get the chance to ask him out yet." She said.

I then feel her slim arms wrap around me in a heart-warming hug, and she whispers in my ear, "Since you're finished with your overtime, would you like to be my date tonight, Syaoran Li?"

My heart is beating so fast. So it was me! But I ask her if I was the guy who she was talking about, just so I can know for myself it was truly me who she was crushing on, and I wasn't just her backup date.

"I'm offended that you would think that, but no, you're no backup date, I was trying to give you hints that it was you who I wanted to date with all those times that I came to you for advice, and you didn't get it! And people call me dense." I scratch the back of my head and nervously laugh it off. And so in hand and hand, we walked out of Li Corps. Tower and went on with the date.

/\/\

That night I later confessed to her on how I felt, and apologized to her for making her believe I was uninterested in her. A month later, and we became official, and a year later, we got married. I can't tell you that we're the typical happily ever after couple that you get in your fairy tales.

But we're on our way there…

**:::::::::::::::::……/\...::::::::::::::::::**

Wow I became possessed! O.O Typing up this story in like an hour and double checking it too…

So what do you all think? Too mushy for you? Too many misunderstandings for anyone? If so I BLAME THE MUSIC! But if it was just right, then yay! R+R Please and Thanks!


End file.
